1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a recording apparatus, a portable device, an information processing method, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing system, a recording apparatus, a portable device, an information processing method, and a program for enabling the operations performed on the portable device to be reflected easily on the contents recorded on the recording apparatus such as a hard disk recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed techniques for transferring the contents recorded by the recorder such as a hard disk recorder or a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder to a portable device for away-from-home viewing. Such techniques are disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2006-202475 and 2007-080366.
The deletion of and other operations on the contents recorded on the ordinary recorder are typically carried out by the user giving relevant instructions by operating a control panel or a remote controller of the recorder.
That means it is necessary for the user to stay close to the recorder when manipulating its control panel or remote controller in order to delete or otherwise operate on the recorded contents.
Meanwhile, the user staying away from the recorder may delete or otherwise operate on the contents recorded on the recorder illustratively by operating the apparatus by means of a network such as the Internet. For example, the user away from home may go on the network such as the Internet to operate the recorder remotely when deleting or otherwise operating on the recorded contents.
However, to operate the recorder by use of the network such as the Internet requires making complicated settings that would allow the user to connect to and handle the recorder via the network.
In order to delete any content from the recorder while staying away from home, the user on the road needs to know what kinds of contents have been recorded on the recorder.
One way for the user away from the recorder to know the contents recorded thereon involves having the contents transferred from the recorder to the portable device and carrying the apparatus with him or her while on the road, as mentioned above.